The Crow And The Dove
by Megs132
Summary: Rated T for sexual themes and language. When Jack Mercer moves to New York for a full-time part in his band, moving away from his lifelong friend, Kayla, what surprises will he overcome? What obstacles will block his path? And most importantly, what will happen to Kayla?


**Hold Me, Love Me, Never Leave Me**

**Written By Megs132, **

**NOTE: All characters, settings, etc. belong to their respectful owners. No copyright intended.**

**Rated T For ages 13+.**

**Chapter 1**

**Eyes First Met**

_BZZ...BZZ...BZZ..._

The mechanical sound of my alarm woke me abruptly. I sat up straight in by large, double-sized bed, rubbing the last traces of dreamy sleep away from my pale green eyes. Blinking, I pulled the aqua covers off of the rest of my body. Time to get up.. For the first day of school this year.

Stepping onto the soft, carpeted floor of my room, I stood in front of my body-sized mirror, looking at myself.

_'My name is Karlie Macentire._

_I am sixteen years old._

_I have beautiful, curly, long brown hair._

_I have gorgeous, pale green eyes._

_I love to sing and participate in acting and theatre._

_One thing I will not tolerate is being pushed down by others._

_Today, at my new school, I will make friends._

_I will be liked, and I will try my hardest this year._

_My name is Karlie Macentire,_

_And I will not be made a fool at Permian High School.'_

I finished the speech inside my head. I needed to raise my self esteem. I had never been to a Public School before. My mother and father had divorced last year, and I have been living with my mom, Sandy Macentire, ever since. She's a nurse. My father moved to New York - He's a scientist for fossils or something like that.

He used to pay for my Homeschooling bills - I wanted to become an actress and a singer,

but he insisted that I spend my time on more realistic things - like working in a chemistry lab when I grow up. Whatever, he was gone now, and today, I'm heading to Permian High!

I rushed to my personal bathroom, looking in the mirror. I grab some volume-increasing hair mousse and apply it to my brush, puffing up my flat hair slightly in the back. I braided my bangs to the side of my head, connecting them to a small ponytail in the back, letting the rest of my curls fall freely.

I then apply a natural shade of makeup, foundation and blush - I almost forgot about the eyeliner - and got dressed in a pair of denim washed, skinny pants, a white tank top, and a dark, navy Jean Jacket.

I was ready to go.

I raced down my cedar stair-case and said quickly, in a blur, "ByemomIloveyouhaveagreatdaya twork!" Before heading out our fancy wood-and-glass double door into the humid, beautiful day.

I walked up the hill, keeping my head held high. I was confident! As I made it to the bus stop, I spotted a young man-a year or so older, as he looked- leaning on the stop sign. His eyes - beautiful, gorgeous, simmering blue eyes-glanced over to mine for what seemed a split second, before flickering away into the distance. And before I got to say hello, the yellow bus pulled up in front of us - and he descended on, to the back, with his friends.

With a sigh, I plopped my bag on one of my shoulders, looking for a seat. All of the girls looked pampered, rich - Of course, we were quite wealthy, and I was stunning, I reminded myself, but these girls made me want to compare myself to them. They seemed bratty, and-

"Hey, do you need a seat?"

I turned. A girl with beach-blonde hair and deep, brown eyes patted the leather seat next to her. "O-oh.. Sure! Thank you.." I stuttered.

"My name's Coraline. Are you new around here? What's your name?"

"Hi, Coraline.. Um, well, I'm not new, I was homeschooled.. new to Permian High, I suppose, yes.." I laughed. "My name's Karlie. Thanks for sharing the seat... I'm sure we'll become good friends."

"Yeah, no problem.. the sluts over there never had a liking towards me, anyway!"

I laughed. "I guess not!"

As we chatted, though, I couldn't stop thinking about the boy leaning on the stop sign...

The school bus stopped in front of the school - A large building. I smiled and got out with Coraline.

"I'll show you around. Let me see your schedule?" I handed the slip of paper to her.

"Oh.. we're together for all but bio and math. Cmon, Science is first."

I followed Coraline up the marble steps, which took forever to climb, to the science room.

Test tubes didn't really catch my attention as I sat beside Coraline. The bubbling liquids didn't, either. Nothing did, except-

"Mr. Billingsley. Any reason as to why you're late?" Frowned Mr. Hawkins, our Science proffessor.

"Er-...Football meeting, sir, here's a note from Coach.." _'It's him!'_ I thought excitedly. _'It's the boy.. And he plays football? And the only seat left is next to mine!'_ The boy sat down beside me, glancing at me once more. Instead of wearing his heart on his sleeve, I could tell in his eyes his emotions - embarrassed, and, I could tell that he remembered me from this morning.

Noone seemed to be listening to Mr. Hawkins, except when he said, after the boy sat down next to me, "These will be your seats for the rest of the year."

Coraline looked beside at me, smiling broadly. I then felt red hot as I sensed the boy's eyes on me. I turned, noticing a cleanly wrapped piece of paper in his hand. I took it, unwrapping it silently, reading the penmanship.

_Are you new here? My name's Don._

__I carefully wrote back.

_Yeah, it's my first time here, I was homeschooled.. And the name's Karlie. _

As soon as I handed it back, he wrote,

_Karlie... Nice name. Could I have your number?_

I quickly wrote it down, handing it to his soft, large hands.

Before he could open it, though, the bell rang. He pocketed the note, waving to me as he grabbed his stuff and exited out the door.

I blinked dreamily, Coraline smirking.

"Come on, Art is next.."

**To be continued**

I hope you all loved the first chapter..Will Don call her? Find out soon!

-Megs


End file.
